The Weight of the World
by gingervora
Summary: Danny is tired from his new duties after he saved the world- Sam comes to help him out. One shot.


The Fenton house was beginning to feel something more like a safe haven with each passing day. After his secret was revealed and he became something of a hero, Danny rarely had any time to himself. Not to mention that being a hero didn't dismiss him from school so he had to squeeze in time to study so his grades wouldn't be a complete disaster.

"I'm never going to get this," he wined, his hands running through his hair as he stared at the math book in front of him. How was supposed to graph a slope with an equation? This just seemed too frustrating at the moment to even give another moments thought without the possibility of his head exploding.

Danny rested his head down on his text book, closing his eyes to rest for a moment. Math, biology, history, even English homework. It just seemed like too much and he wasn't like his sister, oh so naturally smart. He wished he was then he wouldn't have to worry so much about this. He picked up his head and looked over at the mirror. Along with a red mark on his forehead from resting on the book, he could spot a few gray hairs poking out from his black hair.

"Hey there," he heard someone though he was too tired to turn and check him out. Still, he knew the voice.

"Sam?" Danny asked as he stared blankly at his textbook. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, he could simply absorb the information.

"Your parents said you missed dinner," Sam said. He could hear her boots on the floorboards as she closed the distanced between them.

"I don't have time to eat," he groaned, dropping his head on his book once more.

"Come on, Danny, you can't just not eat," she told him. He heard the clink of a plate being placed on his desk.

"Sam, I don't want to eat any of your garbage," he wined, unmoving.

"Pick your head up Danny," she said kind of grumpily. Not that he blamed her. He shouldn't have said that but he was hungry, tired and irratated. He couldn't help it. "It's a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich."

Danny looked up. Huh, it was a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich. No meat, but at least it wasn't grass on a bun or a literal mud pie. He took it and ate it greedily. "Thanks," he said in between bites.

Sam pulled up a chair beside him and rested her head in her hands as she looked at him with a sad expression. "You need to take care of yourself."

"Hm? Yeah, yeah," he absently said as he finished the last few bites of the sandwich. It didn't fix the growling that pained his stomach but it did ease it up a bit. Her stern look brough him back to reality. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. I've just been really stressed with everything. I mean- come on! The teachers know who I am now, why can't they cut me some slack or just give me, like, A's in all my classes as thanks or whatever?"

She reached forward and patted his back soothingly. "You won't be able to handle any of it if you don't take care of yourself," she said. He nodded. In theory, it sounded great. Eat food, have energy to work, work and then good stuff, right? Yeah, no.

"Sam, I just don't know what to do. High school and ghost hero? I can't handle it all," Danny told her, the stress showing in his voice.

"Shh, I'll have Tucker work something out, okay?" Sam asked. "Sort out the jobs you can't handle and free up your time a little bit. You could study more."

"Or rest more. My bed looks so nice, but sometimes I feel like it rarely gets used."

A playful smirk grew on her lips as she took his hand into hers. "Come on, ghost boy." He was too tired to argue or ask what she was doing so he let her pull him along until they reached his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes, surprised when he felt a warmth next to him.

"S-Sam?" he stuttered, suddenly feeling very awake and aware. Her hand on his stomach, her head on his chest, her legs touching his. "W-what are you doing?"

"Resting," she said matter-of-factly. "Just sleep." As she said those words, it felt impossible to even want to stay awake. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, the stress of the world -and high school - melting off his shoulders.


End file.
